


Hurt

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Getting Together, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, M/M, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith has an odd relationship with his knife, and Lance finds out about it.





	Hurt

 "Jesus, you carry that thing everywhere,"  
  
The comment caught Keith's attention, pulling him out of his concentration. He had been playing with his blade, as he often did when he got bored. The cool metal grounded him.  
  
"And?" Keith asked, suddenly feeling defensive. He had a strange relationship with his knife, and Lance's remark caused him to blush slightly. Said boy raised an eyebrow at his reaction, bur didn't say anything else, simply shrugging and making a noncommital sound as he returned to what he had been doing. Keith looked back to the blade in his hand, stuffed it away and left the room.

* * *

 Keith shut the door to his room, finally relaxing against it. He  evened out his breathing, then pushed himself off of the door. He pulled off the top of his garrison uniform, throwing it onto the floor along with his binder as he walked towards his bed. He ungracefully fell back onto his bed with a heavy thud, a puff of air leaving his lungs on impact. He blindly rummaged through his bedside drawer, digging through it until his gloved hand settled around what he had been looking for. He pulled out his blade, holding it up before him and staring at his reflection in it. He looked exhausted, felt it too, and so he decided that tonight he would treat himself.  
  
He pulled the knife towards his chest, following the blade with his eyes. The ice cold metal settled on his skin, causing him to inhale sharply. He dragged the flat of it down his sternum, then under his breast, the sharp edge teasing the skin. He brought the knife up to his collarbone, sliding his knife along the jut of it and exhaling. He turned the weapon around in his hand, bringing the sharp edge down upon his skin. He  pressed down and dragged, just enough to break the skin. He did it again, deepening the cut, sure to leave a scar to match the others that littered his skin. As blood trickled down his pale skin, he shoved a hand into the front of his pants and underwear. He tossed the knife onto the bedside table, opting to press at the wound with his fingers instead, working at his folds with his other hand.   
  
Keith breathed heavily as he pushed down on the open cut, pushing a finger in and out of himself. He added a second finger, moaning as his nail dug into the wound lightly. He pumped his fingers in and out of himself as quickly as the limited wiggle room in his pants allowed him to, panting for breath and whining as the pain bled into pleasure. He curled his fingers just the right way, his fingertips barely reaching but managing to brush the most sensitive part inside of him. He moaned loudly as his core lit up with an internal fire. He imagined it was Lance touching him, imagined he was the one digging his fingers into the weeping cut just under Keith's collarbone. He imagined Lance biting his lip as he loomed above him, working him with his fingers and getting ready to fuck him into the matress. Keith added a third finger, curling them and reaching for his g-spot as best he could, and he came with a quiet moan of Lance's name, his inner walls fluttering around his fingers.  
  
Once Keith managed to even out his breath, he sat up, pulling his hand out of his pants. He reached over for the pack of tissues in his bedside drawer, pulling one out and wiping the blood away as much he could. He held rhe paper over the wound until it stopped bleeding, then threw it away. He got changed swiftly before returning to his bed, but he found he was unable to sleep, his only thoughts consisting of Lance.

* * *

 A few weeks passed, and Keith had all but fogotten about the comment, carrying on with their busy lives as if nothing had happened at all. But then he came upon Lance waiting outside his room, the clock telling him it was nearing midnight. He walked over to the taller boy who was leaning against wall and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up?" Keith asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Keith," Lance started, a serious tone in his voice that signalled Keith to start panicking, "I know."  
  
Keith felt ice-cold dread fill his veins at Lance's words alone. He knew? Knew what? That Keith was gay? Nonbinary? That he- oh _no_.  
  
Keith's head lowered slightly and he looked to the floor. Lance pushed himself off the wall and Keith braced himself for whatever shitstorm was coming his way- but it never came. Instead, he was enveloped in a pair of warm arms, causing him to gasp in surprise. Lance tightened his grip around Keith, though both of them knew that if Keith wanted to, he could get out of it. But then again, Keith felt as if he was paralyzed, feet rooted to the floor, and he couldn't exactly bring himself to move. Keith tentatively wrapped his arms around Lance, hands shaking slightly as he faught back tears of shame.  
  
"Why do you do it?" Lance whispered over Keith's shoulder. Keith stilled once again, back going stiff, but then Lance's hand was running up and down the protruding knobs of his spine and he felt like he could breathe evenly.  
  
"I-It's... Embarrassing," Keith mumbled, avoiding the question and trying to figure out how he'd gotten caught- perhaps when he was changing in the shower locker rooms? Lance set his hands on Keith's shoulders and pulled back enough to look him in the eye with a hint of worry.  
  
"Keith, it's not embarrassing. You're hurting yourself for a reason- you don't have to tell me, but you need to tell _someone_ ," Lance told him firmly. Keith looked up at him and then to the wall behind him, taking a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"I-I do it whe-when I... T-touch myself..." Keith stuttered pathetically, shutting his eyes as an impossibly red blush tinted his cheeks and ears. Lance stilled completely, eyes widening and brows raising in surprise. For a moment, Keith feared he'd ruined everything, that he'd just destroyed their friendship with a sentence, but then Lance was hugging him again.  
  
"Okay," Lance exhaled, and Keith gripped the back of his shirt tightly.  
  
"What if... What if I did it for you?" Lance muttered, and Keith sputtered in surprise. Was Lance offering to- _what_?  
  
"What do you mean?" Keith questioned and held onto the back of Lance's garrison uniform for dear life. Lance pulled his head back enough to meet Keith's gaze, leaving barely an inch of space between them as he spoke.  
  
"That way you won't be hurting yourself. What do you say?" Lance asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Keith's lips and eyes, making his intentions clear. Keith thought for a moment, weighing his options, but ultimately said an internal 'fuck it' and leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Lance's. A shock of electricity and heat flooded Keith's senses, and he found himself pushing himself up on his toes so that Lance wasn't leaning forward anymore, and putting all of his weight on Lance. Lance's hands slid down Keith's back to the backs of his thighs. Keith took the hint, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Lance's narrow waist.  The taller boy stepped backwards from the impact, his back hitting the wall and knocking the air out of his lungs, but he never removed his lips from Keith's.  
  
Keith bit at Lance's bottom lip and pulled on it gently, drawing a low moan from the back of Lance's throat. Keith kissed him properly again, licking into Lance's mouth with impatience. They tasted each other, moaning in unison. Keith broke the kiss when his lungs started to burn and his body screamed for air. He looked deep into Lance's eyes, both of their gazes dark with lust. He then looked behind Lance's head and at the panel to open his door, bringing his hand up to open it. The doors slid apart with a quiet hiss. Keith was about to hop down onto his own two feet again, but instead, Lance smirked at him and carried Keith merrily into his room. The door slid shut behind them and Lance allowed Keith to lock the door before turning around and pinning Keith against the wall, surging forward and kissing him once again. Lance shoved his tongue between Keith's lips, taking charge explored Keith's mouth, memorizing every dip and groove.  
  
Lance's hands moved slightly from under Keith's thigh to his ass, cupping the flesh and really just copping a feel as he kissed Keith. Keith whimpered, making Lance smirk at the little noise that boosted his ego. He kneaded the mounds of Keith's ass in his hands as they continued to make out, swallowing every sound that fell from Keith's lips. Eventually, Keith's hands began to furiously tug at Lance's uniform, a clear sign that he wanted less layers between them. Lance chuckled and pushed them off the wall, breaking the kiss to see where he was going and walked over to Keith's bed. He gently lowered Keith onto his back on the bed, and Keith unwrapped his arms from Lance, but didn't unhook his legs from around Lance's waist. Lance smirked as he stood up properly and grabbed the back of his Garrison uniform top and pulled it off, throwing it onto the bed next to Keith's head. The boy beneath him stared with half-lidded eyes at the expanse of Lance's muscled torso.  
  
Lance leaned back forward and rested his forehead against Keith's, an oddly tender move considering the circumstances. Keith looked up into Lance's eyes, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his next move, when suddenly Lance rocked his hips, pressing his half-hard erection against Keith's clothed core through the several layers between them. Keith's eyes rolled back into his head at the friction, throwing his head back and moaning as he bucked his hips in search of more. Lance obliged with a smirk, grinding his hips against Keith's and groaning low in the back of his throat. Lance slid one hand down Keith's clothed body, his fingers dipping below Keith's waistband when he realised something.  
  
"Wait, how come you're not getting h-" Lance began, but cut himself off when he slid his hand further into Keith pants and over his underwear, coming upon a wet spot as realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Oh," Lance breathed, and for a second Keith was scared that Lance would run away, disgusted and unwilling, but then he pushed a long finger between Keith's folds through his boxers. Keith all but _keened_  at the touch, arching his back and moving his hips against Lance's hand. Keith whimpered with every brush of fabric against his clit and writhed wildly as Lance rubbed at him and wordlessly pleaded for more. Suddenly, Lance's hand was gone, and Keith opened his eyes to stare at Lance with a hint confusion.  
  
"Lose the clothes," Lance ordered, grinning down at him darkly while his hands rested on Keith's hips. At this point, Keith grew nervous and unsure of himself- Keith had always been a touch self-conscious- but with Lance smiling down at him and squeezing his waist encouragingly, he felt he could be vulnerable, and so he crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his uniform, pulling it over his head. He then pulled off his binder, laying it on top of the other clothing items on the bed. With the top and binder off, most of Keith's scars- self-inflicted and other- were on full display. He bit his bottom lip with worry, looking anywhere but at Lance. Lance, however, leaned toward Keith, bringing a hand up to cup his chin and encourage him to meet his gaze. Keith looked at him with anxiety visible in his eyes, but Lance assuaged those bad feelings by leaning the rest of the way forward and brushing their lips together.  
  
"You're beautiful," Lance whispered against his lips. Keith squirmed at the praise, the words doing something funny to him.  
  
"Huh," Lance remarked, "you like that?" Keith didn't know what to say, closing his eyes and staying silent.  
  
"What if I told you..." Lance began, calculating his words, "That you're the most gorgeous person I've ever known," He finished with a rock of his hips against Keith's clothed apex. Keith whined and bucked his hips almost against his will, clenching his eyes shut and keening. Lance huffed a quiet chuckle, storing this little bit of information away.  
  
"And what if I told you: you're the best leader I've ever had the honour of flying with," Lance muttered darkly, moving his hips as his hands travelled higher until they reached Keith's chest. Keith arched into his touch, and so Lance took it as a sign to go ahead, and began to massage Keith's breasts in his hands, pinching his nipples between his fingers. Keith sobbed a moan, grinding against Lance's achingly hard cock. Lance's hands moved away from Keith's chest, dragging his nails down Keith's body and leaving angry red marks in their wake. His fingers dipped into the waistband of Keith's pants once again, and this time began to pull them down. Keith took the hint, unwrapping his legs from Lance's waist and allowing his pants to be removed, revealing more scars and semi-fresh cuts. Lance trailed his hands up Keith's legs, ghosting his fingers over his skin and causing him to shiver.  
  
Lance's hands finally reached Keith's boxers, and he shot Keith a questioning look. Keith met his gaze with barely-open eyes and nodded feverishly. Lance then pulled his boxers down and threw them off onto the floor. Lance then made quick work of removing his own pants and underwear, leaving his leaking dick exposed to Keith, who licked his lips at the sight. Lance dragged his eyes up and down over Keith's naked form, drinking in the sight and memorizing the image. Lance then dropped to his knees like he was at an altar, relishing the sight of Keith's weeping cunt between his thighs right in front of him. Keith raised himself up on his elbows, confusion evident on his face, but it was wiped away when Lance moved closer, ghosting his breath over Keith's core. Lance then opened his mouth and licked at Keith's opening all the way up to his clit, causing Keith to moan loudly and fall back onto the bed, his hands moving to rest on Lance's head, threading his fingers through his hair and pushing him closer to his cunt. Lance lapped at his folds, slurping and licking up everything Keith had to offer, sucking on his blushing clit and dipping his tongue into Keith's hole.  
  
" _Lance_ , oh Go-" Keith stuttered, rocking his hips into Lance's mouth and repeatedly saying his name a like prayer. Keith's hips began to move erratically, his moans turned to shouts and suddenly he bucked wildly as his abdominal muscles spasmed. Keith came with a scream of Lance's name. Lance pulled back and Keith's hands fell to his sides, both of them panting for breath. Lance then stood back up and looked down at Keith with a question.  
  
"Where is it?" Lance asked, and Keith immediately knew what he was reffering to, silently pointing over to his bedside table. Lance moved over to the nightstand and opened it, seeing Keith's knife laying on top of everything else in there. He pulled it out, feeling the unfamiliar weight in his hands. Lance turned back to Keith and leaned over him once again, one hand supporting his weight while the other quided the tip of the knife along Keith's marred skin.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Lance asked, giving Keith one last chance to back out, but Keith nodded furiously, causing his sweat-slicked hair to bounce and then fan out around his head like a halo. Lance nodded and moved the tip of the knife to Keith's shoulder, but stopped. He rested the knife next to Keith's head in favour of using his hand to guide his cock to Keith's entrance.  
  
"Beg for it," Lance ordered, and Keith whimpered. Keith felt he was above begging, but at the same time, he was too far gone to really care at this point.  
  
"Fuck, please Lance, _please_ ," Keith begged, his hands moving up to claw at Lance's back.  
  
"Please what?" Lance questioned, teasing him by running the head of his dick along his folds. Keith whined pathetically, throwing his head back and huffing an exasperated breath.  
  
"God, please just _fuck me_!" Keith pleaded, and Lance chuckled in response, then pushed into Keith at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he was buried inside of Keith, he returned his hand to the knife resting on Keith's shoulder. He picked it back up and ran the tip over Keith's skin, causing goosebumps to raise in its wake. All the while, Keith was babbling incoherent strings of 'please' and 'Lance,' so he added pressure and slid the blade across Keith's ivory skin, beads of red rising and gathering, then dripping down onto the bed- that was gonna be hard to explain, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. Lance pulled out of Keith slowly, each drag of his flesh sending ripples of pleasure shooting up their spines. Lance pushed back in as he placed another shallow cut on Keith's shoulder. He then moved the knife down Keith's body and towards his chest. He fucked Keith slowly as he nicked Keith's skin here and there. Keith was drooling, legs clenching around Lance's waist and babbling nonsensically as the pleasure overloaded him. Keith writhed wildly, moaning Lance's name and arching into the touch of the blade.  
  
As Lance began to fuck faster, the cuts grew slightly deeper, so he tossed the knife to the side and leaned forward to lap at the blood and cuts adorning Keith's body, moving his hips faster and faster. Lance pounded into Keith so hard that Keith bounced with each thrust. The bed was creaking loudly and Lance was sure that someone could hear them, but that was something for him to deal with later, for now he was focused on fucking Keith within an inch of his life.  
  
"G-gonna cu-um!" Keith managed. Lance nodded.  
  
"M-me too," Lance cofnirmed, digging his tongue harshly into one of the cuts on Keith's chest and lowering his hand to where their bodies met. He rubbed circles onto Keith's clit; and that was it. Keith came for a second time with a shrill scream that was bound to wake up half the Garrison, and Lance followed suit, pulling out and cumming on Keith's stomach in several long spurts. The two of them caught their breaths together, then leaned towards each other and meeting halfway for a deep kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around the back of Lance's neck and sighed happily through his nose. Lance broke the kiss this time, as well as the silence.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

 Keith sat on the bathroom counter, next to the sink while Lance cleaned them both up. Once he was finished, Lance slotted himself between Keith's knees, placing his hands on Keith's waist and resting their foreheads together. Keith took a deep breath.  
  
"So what now?" He asked Lance, who sighed and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I was hoping this could be more than just a one-night stand, what about you?" Lance offered, and keith smiled down at him.  
  
"I like the sound of that."


End file.
